Devices for collecting faeces comprising a motor and a suction turbine are known in the state of the art. These devices are based on turbines typically used in domestic vacuum cleaners and remain insufficient in terms of both power and features for collecting pet faeces, in addition to having an inappropriate size and weight for their portability.
This is due to the fact that they normally incorporate either filters made of a porous material or a bag of the type commonly used in domestic vacuum cleaners. As a result, the filter becomes saturated immediately upon actuating the turbine, considerably reducing absorption capacity, whereupon the device is incapable of removing the faeces in its entirety or, if a bag is used, it could break, soiling the interior of the device, which would then have to be cleaned by the user.
Further, removal of faeces from the device is complicated, as the device must be completely disassembled to access the interior thereof. Also, in many cases the user is obliged to clean part of the device, both mechanical elements (brushes, wheels, claws, etc.) and conduits extending to the collection area. In the case of bags, assembly thereof hampers operation of the device and, upon disassembly thereof, both the device and the user become soiled.
There are also devices in which it is necessary to replace both the suction conduits and the filtering and residue accumulation elements. This solution limits the portability of the device and complicates the use thereof, requiring storage of a greater number of spare parts.
In particular, patent GB2233218, for example, is known, which discloses a portable vacuum cleaner for dog faeces, elongated and equipped with a handle at an upper end and an opening at the opposite end, where the suctioning unit is disposed, which is composed of two fans actuated by two motors which are started on pressing the power button disposed on said handle. A disposal faeces collection device is connected to said second end, consisting of a truncated cone-shaped mouth wherein a porous faeces retention bag is disposed. However, this configuration creates a depression around the bag, which becomes inflated and can break. In light of the configuration adopted, the bag is assembled by means of two plastic parts that must be thrown away after each use, which makes the daily use of the product more expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 661,873 is also known, which discloses a device for suctioning dog faeces equipped with a power unit in which a fan actuated by a motor is mounted, whereto a disposable suction tube is connected through an opening having a locking seal. In the interior of the device, the conduit is in turn connected to a bag. With this solution, it is easy for both the device and the user to become soiled on disconnecting the suction conduit and the collection bag, due to the fact this connection is always in the interior of the device, as the suction tube will become soiled by the suctioned residue on removing the bag.
Patent US2007/0024070 is also known, which discloses a device for collecting animal faeces by means of suction and the mechanical action of rotary brushes. These brushes are soiled after each use, hence a device that uses a soap-based solution for washing the brushes and wheels thereof is incorporated.
Lastly, patent US2004/0194248 discloses a vacuum for suctioning animal faeces, which incorporates a disposable faeces collection cartridge at the closed end, consisting of a cylinder open at one end and closed by means of a filter having the same cross-section as the conduit at the other end. This solution limits the filtering area to the cross-section of the conduit, quickly saturating the filter. Also, the cartridge is configured in such a manner that extraction thereof from the cartridge is complex.
The filtering device object of the invention resolves the foregoing drawbacks.